


Sponsored

by iroiroriro



Series: Sponsored [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Clothed Sex, Cock Piercing, Condoms, Fanart, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Kissing, Loss of Control, Lube, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Onahole, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Raihan's sponsored condom review, Rotom best wingman, Rough Kissing, Top Kibana | Raihan, Wet & Messy, light mindbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroiroriro/pseuds/iroiroriro
Summary: It would've come sooner or later but he wishes he had more say in it.Either way, Leon gets anoddsponsorship and doesn't know what to do.Not having enough experience with the item in question, he asks for help from someone who has been sponsored by the brand before.▬▬▬▬▬Basically, Leon got sponsored to review lube and asks his rival for help.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Sponsored [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654903
Comments: 92
Kudos: 859





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought I'd make a ~~short~~ (not anymore) accompanying fic for an old fanart I made of these two ^^ ~~this is kinda plotless, really~~ 💦
> 
> This got too long so I separated it in two parts ><;; I'll put the fanart next chapter, hope ya'll don't mind

Leon frowns at the item in his hands, wondering what happened at what point in his life for him to end up like this.

**Lube.**

He got sponsored by a brand that sells lube.

To be fair, he himself did not accept it. Rose did- or maybe he didn't, he doesn't really know. He was just getting his schedule handed to him when Oleana slipped it in his hand without much preamble just this morning.

"And here's a new sponsorship deal. The contract says you just have to livestream yourself using it. They didn't say anything specific other than _until the bottle's empty_ so you might have to do two or three streams with it," all in a monotone voice before she turns and goes back to reading over the papers she was scanning before, wordlessly telling him that their conversation is over.

**_Hello, dear champion!_ **

_We're really excited to hear from you and we look forward to seeing you use our product!_

_The activities you have to do is simple, just livestream yourself using it however many times you want until the bottle is empty._

_We would also like it if you'd only use the product during the stream itself so that you can give an honest review and the viewers can see your reaction!_

_Have fun!_ 🍑

**_PechaFunIndustries_ **

His eye twitches at the connotation of what he has to do as he reads it over and over again on his Rotom Phone, the pecha berry emoji staring back at him as he frowns.

He tells Rotom to search what kind of products PechaFunIndustries sells so he can have a bit more understanding of what he had to do and oh, he wishes he hadn't.

A litany of pink toys and items bombard his eyes, raging from normal condoms to weird vibrators to whatever pleasure pills even are. _(He had to search what they are- he didn't even know those were a thing)._

Why on earth did Rose even accept this is beyond him- who knows, maybe Oleana herself is the one who put him in this spot. Whoever it is, it is his responsibility now and he absolutely _has_ to do this right to make the sponsor happy.

Leon groans.

Unlike the usual pecha berry colored stuff on their catalog, the one they gave him is bluish, the name _Oran Adventure_ plastered in-front. This must be a new flavour they're planning to release.

He looks at the other lube flavours to get some context to what he's getting. Hm, the standard Pecha Sweet is their most popular one. Figures.

Then there's Spicy Cheri, Leppa Spicy (what's the difference?), Rawst Bitter, Aspear Sour and... Chesto Dry.

How does one make lube dry when it's wet? What-

He looks over the products' descriptions to at least _get_ what they'd feel like but ended up just staring unimpressed at the flowery nonsense some overly-enthusiastic interns put in there. The people's reviews are helpful at least, some even making sure to put in specific _feel_ ratings so that newbies would get the right one for themselves.

From what he's read: Cheri is so much hotter than Leppa while Leppa is really slippery, the most slippery among all of them, someone says. Aspear is cold and stays cold which would feel good if you're into that kind of stuff, especially if paired with Cheri. Rawst is also cold but has texture (whatever that even means) and Chesto feels rough. How does that even work? Everybody that has used it seems to agree that it is, indeed, _rough_ but Leon still doesn't understand even after reading more reviews.

He looks over his own bottle of Oran Adventure to look at the flavour and feels a cold sweat run over his body.

It appears the product they'd like him to try is a combination of all flavours.

He's never even used any of their lube before and now he has to do this with all of the flavours combined? He nervously looks over to the reviews again. There's this one person in all pages who extensively described all flavours and answered questions regarding them.

🔷 Cheri is not good for beginners. It _will_ feel like it's burning.

🔷 If Pecha is too boring for you but you're afraid to branch out, try Leppa. It's only mildly spicy and you can wash it off with water easily. Be careful though, it's really slippery and you'll end up using half the bottle in one go because it just doesn't feel enough. It feels kinda scammy, really.

🔷 Rawst and Chesto are great if you're solo. Don't use Chesto if you have a partner unless, well, you're into that I guess.

That one makes him frown. What does that even mean?

His finger hovers over the reply button under one of the person's reviews. He breathes out a _"Fuck it"_ before asking them anonymously.

🦁 What happens if you mix all of them?

🍎 Lol

♣ LOLOLOLOLOLOL

🔷 If you're a beginner, I suggest you not to do that. If you are not and feel like one flavour is still too boring even after using Cheri, try mixing Cheri with a little bit of Chesto. Have a tub of water ready so you can jump in right away if it gets too much.

🎍 They're releasing a new flavour with all of the other flavours combined. Save your money with that instead of buying 5 separate bottles.

💎 Oh yeah! And didn't they say that they got the champion to livestream his review of it? I can't wait!!

🍎 Wait, REALLY?! Where did they say that??

💎 On Pidgetter!

🍎 OMG THEY REALLY DID! THE MADMEN!!

♣ WHAT?! OH, I CAN'T WAIT!!

🎍 Will he be okay, though?

💎 Of course he will! He's the champion!

🎍 Yeah but he strikes me as a vanilla kind of guy.

_Vanilla? A different brand flavour?_

🔷 Either way, I hope he has water at the ready, or at least be in the bathroom or have someone with him as he does it. You never know.

Leon feels himself smile. How thoughtful of them. He goes to the bathroom and starts to fill the tub with water. Better just get on with it now instead of later.

Jump in if it gets too much, was it?

He sure hopes he doesn't come to that point though. That would be embarrassing.

 _"Bzzt! Someone_ added something to the thread, Leon! You might wanna see this, _bzzt_ ," his Rotom Phone flies over to him in the bathroom and the champion looks over to read the message.

🎍 I second this. When I tried Cheri for the first time, I got so overwhelmed I had to call my roommate from the living room to help me. Who knows what all flavours combined would even feel like?

Dread washes over him once more, sinking to the pit of his stomach as he turns off the tap with a thoughtful frown.

He looks over the bottle again and checks the flavours, comparing it with a picture on the Spicy Cheri page.

The spice content of the Cheri is significantly higher and he sighs in relief, typing out a reply.

🦁 If it really does have all the flavours, what do you think would it feel like? You reckon it will all feel like it at once?

💎 I think mixing a bunch of the flavours would feel good!! The Chesto makes me think twice though.

🍎 Yeah, and would it have Rawst's texture too? I sure do hope not. Having Rawst mixed with Chesto doesn't sound nice at all.

🔷 Looking at the bottle design, it appears it doesn't have the bits in the fluid like Rawst has. From what I gathered, Oran would be sweet, spicy, sour, bitter and dry. The texture in Rawst isn't really a flavour after all.

🌻 Hey, there! I'm new here and I can't help but notice that people keep saying that the dry flavour is 'rough'? Is there a better way to know how it'd be like without buying it?

♣ Lol watch Raihan's review of the condom and you'll get it

Wait, what.

**WAIT, WHAT?!**

He proceeds to go through the site to look for the people they've sponsored before and finds a dedicated page to it, jaw dropping as he sees pictures of people he _knows_ accompanied with links to their reviews.

Nessa is on top, holding a packaging of a pink vibrator in a selfie. There are links just under her picture of two products she's reviewed: the vibrator she's holding and anal plugs.

Melony is there too, holding a dildo that makes his eyes almost jump out of their sockets. He didn't have to know Melony can take something that big and honestly, he didn't want or need to. It appears she was also sponsored to review the Pecha Sweet flavour when it first came almost a decade ago.

And then there's Raihan, a line of condoms dangling from in-between his teeth. Leon's eyebrows shoot up as he reads that he's reviewed five items since they've first sponsored him last year. Two of those being early reviews before their release, pretty much like what he's tasked to do now.

His latest one is a collaboration with some brand called Bad Dragon which is both on-brand and quite impressive. Leon doesn't know if a condom that looks like _that_ would feel good for anyone but he won't judge.

Right under that is a first-look review of a weird looking condom with beads in it and third is the Chesto Dry condom that the user was talking about. After that is another weird condom with ridges at the side, also a first look review, and the first one he did was for a weird looking thing called an onahole.

He peeks down further at the other reviewers and sees Milo, scrolling back up fast upon seeing two links for two mind-boggling dildos that he honestly doesn't even want to deal with right now.

The champion sighs, eyeing Raihan's picture one last time before pressing on the link of his Chesto condom review. A video pops up along with a chat at the side, making Leon tense. Right, he'll have to talk with a chat in real time too, doesn't he? He feels pressure weigh on his shoulders more.

"Hey guys," Raihan says in a raspy voice, grinning at the camera and nonchalantly waving a condom packet. Leon frowns. How could he stay calm and collected like that?

"Heard you all were excited about this and, really, I'd be lying if I say I wasn't," he winks and the chat gushes before exploding as he lets go of his Rotom and it pans down to show that he's hard inside of his sweatpants.

Leon's mouth dries up. Is he actually going to show it? Did Nessa, Melony and the others actually show theirs when they...?

Raihan sits and the Rotom phone moves to get a good angle of him before he rips the packet open with his teeth.

"Oh? Did someone wanted me to look at the packaging first? Nah, shut up, you're not buying a condom to look at the packaging, man," he laughs as he feels the texture of the rubber in his fingers, an eyebrow shooting up.

"Okay, first off, it's pretty rough," Leon frowns as the word comes up again. _Rough._ It's easier to say that a condom's texture is rough but what about lube? 

The champion freezes when his question from earlier gets answered as Raihan pulls out his dick from his pants, some people in the chat hollering while newcomers are in shock upon seeing it. Leon is shocked too, honestly. He didn't know Raihan had a piercing there, neither does he know that it gets _that big_ when hard, but nobody could see how far his jaw's dropped so he keeps his mouth open.

The gym leader pinches the condom's tip and rolls the rest down with a sigh, hips pushing upwards a little as the chat practically melts at how hot the movement was. "I know there's a lube version of this thing that came out first and, somehow, I can see that. Yeah," he hums as he pumps his dick with his hand, eyebrows furrowing.

Leon is frozen as he watches Raihan list off how it feels professionally, hips sometimes pushing up when he strokes down. Some people in the chat asks legit questions about the product and he answers them as if he wasn't stroking his dick in-front of thousands of people.

Suddenly he lets go of his dick with a laugh. "Alright, we're moving on to the next step," Leon blinks, his question also voiced by some of the viewers as the others knowingly cheer for whatever's about to happen.

Raihan pulls out two items from off camera, a cylindrical rubber thing with a hole in the middle and something that looks like it could either be a giant Pecha berry or a pink ass.

"Okay, chat! Pick which one you want me to use," the gym leader lifts the two items to show the camera as he reads the chat. He drops the giant Pecha berry to the side and lifts the rubber cylinder.

"Oh, this? It's a new thing I bought from 'em. No, this one isn't sponsored. I just bought it because it's easier to maneuver around compared to the big one."

He lights up then as if remembering something before picking up the giant Pecha berry. "For those who haven't seen it, this is the very first item I reviewed for PechaFun! It says Pecha berry onahole but don't get fooled, I'm pretty sure it's a fucking ass," he laughs out loud along with some ' _L_ _ol_ 's in the chat before putting the item back down, pointing a finger downwards.

"If you haven't seen that review yet, click the link on the page and check it out. I also used it when I reviewed that merman condom from last time," he stops to read the chat and laughs at the people dissing the last condom he reviewed. "Yeah, it looked weird, I know- hm? You had your boyfriend use it? Oh, did it feel good? Ahahaha! Good on you!"

Raihan congratulates the user along with a few other congratulations in the chat while some people still can't get over how the condom looked like. The gym leader throws his head back as he guffaws. "Somebody in chat said it looked like a Gastrodon if a Gastrodon were a dick. Arceus, stop that! Just because you're right doesn't mean you should say it," He shakes his head as the chat dissolves into different styles of typed laughter before continuing.

"Anyways! I'm using this one for today. I'm not obligated to sell this to you so go find it in the catalog on your own," Raihan snickers as he turns the smaller onahole so that the hole can be seen, teasingly prodding the rim of the opening with the tip of his middle finger. Leon clamps his mouth shut, teeth clacking. He feels... weird watching Raihan playfully tease the hole.

The gym leader stops before thoughtfully looking at his dick. " _Do I need lube?_ " He hushes to himself before looking at the chat. "Wait, should I use lube for this? What do you mean I should know- the merman condom was pre-lubed! It was wet when I pulled it out the packet," He laughs.

Raihan tests it by entering just the head of his dick before hissing and pulling out. " _Shit-_ Nope. Lube. Lubelubelubelube-" he curses as he turns to the side and rummages a drawer.

"Okay! Shit, wait," some clatters are heard off camera before Raihan comes back, holding a plain bottle of lube with the brand hastily scratched off, the parts that stubbornly stayed on the bottle blacked out with a black marker. The chat loses it and laughs as Raihan joins them. "Shut up guys, I don't have PechaFun lube. This is a sponsored video, I can't advertise a different brand," he grins.

He's a natural at this, Leon thinks. The way the gym leader carries himself like... _himself_ even when he's masturbating for an advertisement is quite admirable. If it was him, he would be a spluttering mess.

Raihan lubes his dick before sliding it into the onahole with a sigh. He was quiet as the chat spurs him on, questions about how it feels and if it is comfortable popping up.

He purses his lips as he stops and looks to the side, contemplating something.

Leon winces at the look on the gym leader's face. It's the face Raihan makes when the champion's curry comes out unexpectedly bad and the gym leader tries to look for a way to describe it without saying that it's plain disgusting.

He glances at the chat before looking down, pulling the onahole off and hissing when he notices that most of the lube has dripped down. He gets halfway before taking some lube again and pouring it into the onahole's other end so he can slide out easier.

Raihan sighs in relief before looking at the chat again and reading, backtracking to see the questions he missed.

"Okay, first off. It's dry," he huffs at himself, breaking into a smile as he shakes his head. "I mean, duh, it's Chesto _Dry_. What I'm saying is," he stops and contemplates if it's alright to say what he wants to say before shrugging.

"You know when you get sand on your dick," he stops to laugh when the chat explodes. "Okay, okay- now hold on, I'm not finished! Okay, maybe that was a bad analogy, let me think of something else."

The gym leader pats his lip with his index finger.

"It's rough. Not _sandpaper_ rough but... rough. Like going commando and wearing a tight pair of crisp jeans," he moves his hands while explaining and some of the people in chat quickly understood, a bunch of others asking what the heck does it mean.

"It's not for me but I can see how some of the... more kinky people would like it," he continues before pumping his fist up and down his dick again, forgoing the onahole. "Looks like we'll have to use the onahole next time. It's uncomfortable with this," he says and Leon watches as some of the people in chat commends the gym leader for being honest.

The champion blinks when Raihan clicks his tongue, aggravated. "Look, it feels _alright_ just as is. I don't think it's something you'd use with a partner because it feels constricting if you surround it too tight," he explains and coughs out a laugh when he reads the chat.

" _Like fucking a hole in a pebbly beach_ , damn it chat. Stop with the sand on the dick analogy already, we're past that," he says before pulling the condom off, a low growl escaping his lips. Leon ignores the somersault his stomach does as he reads a few users comment about how hot that sounds.

"Anyways, I don't think I can come with it so-" he stops when he wraps his hand around his now naked dick, freezing in place.

Questions about the stream freezing and users asking what happened pop up before Raihan moves again, eyeing the chat with something like awe.

"Oh," he says before lifting his hand up, biting his lip with a groan.

 _"Oh, I get it,"_ he chuckles as he starts pumping his dick seriously. The chat blows up with wonder and excitement as Raihan takes the onahole again, aligning it over his dick before slamming into the hilt in one go.

He laughs, raspy and deep as he starts to thrust into it everytime he pulls it down, causing the chat to gush and melt completely. Leon's hands lay flat on the bathroom floor to ground himself with its cool temperature, eyes looking away from the video as his bathroom gets filled with the sound of Raihan's lubed thrusting into the onahole. He doesn't know when exactly his legs failed him but he's there now so he stays seated.

Rotom mutes the video's volume and Leon thanks it wordlessly, moving his now cold hands to rest on his burning face.

" _Bzzt!_ Maybe wash your face with water?" Leon shakily stands up and does so quietly, splashing himself with water before looking at himself in the mirror.

He doesn't know if he can do this.

The champion jumps when the video unmutes, Rotom skipping forward to make Leon's life a little bit easier for him.

Raihan's breathless laughter fills the room as he talks with the chat while finishing up his stream.

"-Basically, that's how it pretty much is. I don't know how exactly it does that but it feels like it rubs you raw a little first so that you get more sensitive? Which is why it gets uncomfortable by time. I can see how it can hurt if you're not careful though. Well, if you're adventurous, then you can try it!"

Leon doesn't watch, just listens as Raihan answers a few more questions before saying his goodbye to the stream, silence following afterwards as the video comes to an end.

"Leon? You okay, _bzzt?_ " Rotom approaches him as he nods to himself.

"Yeah. Just a little... scared, I guess?" The word sounds foreign coming from him, the undefeated champion of Galar, but damn if he isn't nervous.

 _"Bzzt! The_ user said that it would be great to have someone with you! Maybe you should call someone over to help you with your review?" The pokémon suggests. Leon blinks at it slowly before his jaw falls open.

"What- what do you mea- who even can I-" he stops as it sinks in. "Rotom," he sternly says as Rotom chirps.

"Should I call Raihan to help you?"

" _Rotom,"_ he scolds as the pokémon laughs, bouncing side to side.

"I'm just saying! He knows what he's doing and can help you, _bzzt!_ That review was last year so he probably knows more things now and can make sure you won't get hurt," the more Rotom talks, the more he makes sense and Leon has to lean against the counter as he groans, rubbing his face with his hands.

He eyes his phone before sighing.

"Alright, call him."

" 'Sup, champ. You need me for something?" Raihan asks as he picks up a bottle of water and looks over a piece of paper his gym trainer, Sebastian, shows him. Shouts of orders from his other gym trainers echo behind him along the sounds of their pokémon roaring in the stadium.

"...Yeah," the way Leon says it is off enough for Raihan to stop and whip his head around to look at his floating Rotom. The champion freezes at the attention before looking away, nervously pursing his lips.

"What did you do?" Raihan asks seriously and the champion jolts, Sebastian blinking up at the two of them as the gym leader waves him away.

The gym trainer straightens up and hastily turns around to leave as Leon sputters. "Why'd you immediately think I did some thing wrong?! I didn't do anything!" The champion indignantly puts his hands on his hips with a frown as the taller man motions his Rotom closer to him.

"Bruv, you look like a Yamper who accidentally broke a vase and is trying to tell his trainer about it," Raihan laughs as Leon makes a face.

The gym leader waits for him to talk, slowly frowning as the champion takes his sweet time to say whatever he has to say. Almost a minute passes and Raihan raises an eyebrow in question as Leon's Rotom gives him a supportive chirp of _"C'mon, bzzt! You can do it!"_

The taller man purses his lips as he sees the time on his phone turn to 2:35PM, signaling when he'd evaluate one of his gym trainer's new strategies. He hears her call her pokémon back to her pokéball and walk towards him in a straight line.

Raihan turns to look at her and nods, grabbing a pokéball from his side before giving Leon one last glance. "Well if you have nothing to say then I-"

" **I need you!** "

Leon shouts at him from the other line and Raihan freezes midstep, eyes widening. The gym trainer stops in her tracks, mouth in a big _O_ before promptly turning around and speedwalking back to the direction she came from, shoulders up and back straight. All the other gym trainers stop for a beat before continuing what they're doing.

Raihan knows they're all already distracted- the sound of their pokémon's attacks are obviously not as loud as before so they can strain their hearing to listen in to whatever is happening between him and Leon. Damn Sebastian, that chatterbox.

The gym leader turns back to the phone and sees the champion muss the back of his head.

"...For something. I need you for something," he clarifies, nodding to himself as his eyes glance to the trainers behind Raihan. The gym leader turns around and catches them looking at him before they whip back to their earlier battle stances in panic.

"Is it important?" Raihan asks and sees Leon cringe, his shoulders rising as his aura visibly deflates.

"Yes."

What could it possibly be then?

"I- there's something I need to do and I'm wondering if you could help me," the champion explains vaguely. Well, that doesn't give him much information about what he needs. For all he knows, he might be burying a body and is asking Raihan to help him find a place to discard the shovel or something.

Leon would never do such a thing but Raihan laughs at the thought anyway.

"Where are you right now?" He asks and raises an eyebrow when Leon tenses, not expecting such a reaction from the champion since he's, you know, asking for _his_ help.

"I'm in my complex in Wyndon," Leon tells him and he nods, putting his pokéball back in its place on his side as he motions Rotom to his hand.

"Alright, I'll be going there," he closes the video call before Leon can reply and turns to make his way to the locker rooms, throwing his head back to finish off the contents of his water bottle before discarding it in the recyclables.

"You can train as much as you'd like. We're done for today," Raihan waves his trainers off as he walks off the field, motioning to Sebastian to close off the gym once everyone's out. They aren't focused enough anymore anyways so he might as well give them an early break.

A chorus of "Thank you, sir!" And "Nice work today!" resounds as the gym leader opens up Pidgetter on his way to the locker rooms.

Leon is trending.

...Hold up, did he actually do something?

Raihan immediately taps Leon's name on the trending tab before his eyes could see the other hashtags and he feels his jaw drop when the top tweet loads.

**PechaFun** ✅ @PechaFunIndustries

We are excited to announce that we got @ChampionLeon himself to do a first-look review of our soon-to-release lube flavour, Oran Adventure!!

Can't wait to see him have a Champion time!

🔁168K ❤︎︎235K

Raihan hears a distant shriek from one of his gym trainers that are still in the stadium, most likely only now looking at Pidgetter and seeing what's happening.

His legs start moving again and he forgoes going to the locker room to leave the gym instead, sending Flygon out and telling him to fly to Wyndon as fast as his wings can take him.

Leon opens the door to the sound of frantic knocking and almosts gets knocked over by Raihan as the gym leader enters and locks the door in record speed.

"Bro," Raihan starts and stops.

The gym leader clasps his hands together before inhaling deep.

" **Bro.** "

"Y-yes?" Leon nervously asks as the taller man stares at him.

"I just saw PechaFun's tweet," he starts to say and stops when Leon groans. The champion grabs the gym leader's arm and walks deeper in his apartment with Raihan in tow, dragging him to his bathroom.

The bottle is pushed into Raihan's hands and the gym leader blinks at it, looking up at the champion before looking down at it and then up again.

"Well, read the thing! You know about those stuff right? At least help me do this so I won't look stupid in-front of thousands of people!" The champion whines and Raihan feels his mouth fall open.

"What do you mea- Wait, you want me to help you with-" Raihan's world is spinning as he processes his rival's request, looking around the bathroom and seeing the only thing out of place is the filled tub of water. There are two shampoo bottles and shaving cream neatly placed on the shelves.

Pristine.

He turns around and looks at the champion's bedroom.

Practically empty.

"Have you used _any_ PechaFun stuff before?" Raihan asks and grimaces when Leon makes a face at him.

"Do I look like I-" the champion starts and stops, taking a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. "I don't. I've never even used flavoured lube," he explains and averts his eyes to the side, the gym leader nodding at the information.

"What do you use to jack off then? Let me see," Raihan asks and the champion turns to open a drawer with literally only one bottle in it, showing it to Raihan.

Well, that's as vanilla as one can go.

Raihan turns the bottle of Oran Adventure in his hands and reads the information at the back, frowning the further he goes.

"...That bad?" Leon eyes Raihan with worry as the gym leader looks back at him. The taller man blinks before sighing, lifting a hand up to muss the champion's head.

"You'll be fine, don't worry. All you have to do is jack off on-camera, tell the viewers how it feels as you do it and that's it," Raihan says it as if it's easy and it probably is- for him. Leon's... never touched himself while trying to talk to someone before. How would he do it in-front of so many people?

The champion's brows furrow as his shoulders rise into a straight line. "I read the reviews for the other flavours and they said that newbies should be careful," he slowly says and Raihan stops the urge to wrap the distressed man in his arms, resting his hands behind his own head instead. It's very Leon-like to research about it and make himself worry through overthinking.

"How about you practice first, then?" Raihan suggests and Leon shakes his head.

"The contract said that I should only use it on stream so that the viewers can see my first and honest reaction," the champion reasons and it makes Raihan hum in thought.

"I'm a Cheri user, just so you know. I have Chesto at home too but I only use it when I feel like it. From someone who uses the stuff a lot, I think you'll be okay," not to mention Leon is probably hardened from all the training, workout and running around for the league that he does.

Didn't he also apprentice in the Isle of Armor? Martial arts and training under a waterfall or something, all that stuff? He accidentally got judo backthrowed by Leon before and blacked out for a few seconds as the champion panicked. Surely, this should be a breeze for someone like him. What is he being so nervous and worried about?

"C'mon, champ. Just have a _champion_ time and you'll be fine. If you cum early, just blame the lube or something. Extra advertisement points," Raihan laughs as Leon gives him an unimpressed glare. "I'll be off-camera to support you. If you need help, just motion to me, hm?"

The gym leader's offer sounds... good, actually. Having somebody else in the room with him as he gets himself off would be awkward but he'd rather have that than embarass himself in-front of the stream.

"Alright," Leon huffs out, still with a tinge of worry, but determined. "Let's do it," he nods to Raihan as the gym leader stills.

"Wait, like, right now?!" The taller man practically chokes on air as the champion pulls him to his bedroom, the bathroom door open so they can enter fast if they need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _short accompanying fic_ like hell  
> I obviously went too much with this lol
> 
> I spent so much time on the lube flavours for some reason and got too engrossed in it, as you can see


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔞 **WARNING:** 🔞  
> There's a **very** explicit NSFW fanart near the end. Don't read in public where you're uncomfortable with someone else seeing it and proceed with caution.
> 
>   
> Also! Imagine the streaming service to be similar to how V live works, so users can press like however many times they want as the stream goes on
> 
> －－－－－－
> 
> oops, i went apeshit  
> uuhhhhhh check the tags before proceeding first cuz i think i may have gone a little overboard?

Bed.

Rummage.

Stand.

Sit on the floor.

Kick the carpet away.

No, maybe back to the bed.

Fix the sheets.

Sit on the sheets.

Stand up.

Back on the floor.

Kick the carpet further-

"Okay, bro, you need to calm down," Raihan sighs as Leon whips his head up to look at him, pale as a sheet.

It was funny watching him scramble around for the first few minutes but after a while, the gym leader can't help but start to worry.

"No one's gonna judge you because of how your sheets look like or how they totally clash with your carpet, the viewers would be looking at you and your dick," Raihan huffs as Leon stiffens, eyes darting to his carpet then to his sheets.

"...My sheets and my carpet clash?" the champion hushes out in a tiny voice as the gym leader tries his best not to roll his eyes at his rival's lost, mortified expression. The colors of this whole room clash, not just the bed and the carpet, but now's not the time for that.

Raihan sighs. Okay, he should be nice and encouraging. He should be supporting Leon, not dissing him in his questionable fashion choices.

The gym leader looks to the side and sees both their Rotoms chattering quietly, Raihan's shiny and more experienced one giving tips to Leon's as the pokémon nods and takes notes, asking questions and details about how to handle the dim lighting with the front-facing camera and if it's okay to not show much of his trainer's skin.

At least someone's being the more calm and collected one in this situation.

"If you don't want to show the world that you pair Fire Blast sheets with a Fissure blanket and go to sleep looking like you're enveloped in medium rare steak then you should just do it on the floor," Raihan offers as Leon blinks at him. It takes several beats before the champion decides to just settle down, looking over himself before starting again.

"Do I change out of my champion uniform?" He asks, thumbing the neckline of his form-fitting top. The gym leader stops to place a hand under his chin, looking over his rival and humming in appreciation.

"Actually? No. I think a lot of people would like it if you do it in that," Raihan says as Leon nods, nervously looking around before stretching out his hand towards the gym leader, palm facing up. Raihan blinks and lets out an "Oh, right," before handing the bottle of lube back to the champion.

Their Rotom phones notice and they fly closer.

" _Bzzt!_ Are you ready now, Leon?" The champion's Rotom flies in position as Leon gulps, eyeing Raihan as he sits on the bed with his own Rotom facing him. He'll be watching both the stream and Leon so he can monitor if things are going smoothly.

Leon breathes deeply before lightly patting his cheeks, similar to what he does before a battle, and nods with determination in his eyes. Raihan gives the champion's Rotom a thumbs up and the pokémon chirps before officially starting the stream.

First look of PechaFun's Oran Adventure flavour! **(18+)**

💎 There he is! There he is!

🌱 OMG HE'S HERE! I'M SO EXCITED

🐟 LEEEEOOOOOOONNNNNN!!!!

🍔 FUCK YEAH LET'S DO THIS

🍎 Time to have a cHAMPION TIME BAYBEEEEEE

🦀 LEON I LOV YUO

⚡ PRETTTTYYY

☀ LEOOON AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

👁 **11.6K** 💕 **23275**

Leon's eyebrows shoot up at the amount of people there is in the stream already.

The likes climb higher and higher, no doubt some users just tapping the heart over and over again as they watch. In the few seconds he was reading the screaming mess of a chat, his viewers have more than doubled until the number freezes at 25K, a staff member probably belatedly putting a cap to make the stream more _exclusive_.

 _"Talk,"_ Raihan mouths from the side and Leon nods, looking at the camera and grinning his usual, picture-perfect smile.

"Hello everybody! There's a... LOT of you here already. Were you all waiting for me?" The champion smiles as the chat lets out a resounding yes, filled with a bunch of excited cheering and heart emojis.

Looking at the stream on his phone, the champion is the picture of confidence, all bright eyes and happy smiles. Looking at Leon in person though... not so much. He keeps moving his legs nervously and he keeps twirling the bottle in his hands to calm himself down. Shows how little the people can actually see through just looking at a camera. Rotom is doing a good job of keeping it that way too, its face behind the phone focused.

Raihan reads the stream as Leon casually talks with the viewers first. To either placate his nerves or drag out the inevitable, he doesn't really know, but the chat seems to like it.

🎊 LEONLEONLEONLEONLEON

💎 Leon, you're so cute!!!

⚡ PREEEEETTTTTTTYYYYYYY

🍀 how do you keep your skin smooth like that?

♣ I'm not used to seeing him without a cap lol

🎄 are those eyelashes real?

♣ bruh have you seen his brother

⚡ pprrREEEEEEEEEETTTTTTYYYYYYYY

💎 Prettiness runs in their family. 💓💓💓

🔷 It's good that you have someone with you! Take care, okay?

🌹 are you doing it like Melony did????

🎍 Can he even handle that?

⚡ **PREEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

Raihan raises an eyebrow. One user's got sharp eyes. The chat went by fast enough for people not to notice that one comment, thankfully.

"Anyways, I'm... here to review this, as said in the title," he lifts the bottle up to show the camera and stays still with a perfect smile for a moment, remembering what Raihan said about the site staff taking the thumbnail from the beginning once they save it later.

He looks over the design of the bottle and comments about how cute it is and what not, some comments telling him that he's cuter while others just pretty much shouting Leon's name.

Finally, the champion opens the cap.

Leon gives Raihan a quick glance before smelling it, blinking. "It... actually smells like Oran berry. Huh. I thought it would be more artificial," he comments and some people talk about how the other lubes smell nice and fresh too. He tilts his head to the side. "Oh, really? I didn't know that since this is my first one."

Apparently that might not be the right thing to say.

🍔 WAIT WHAT

💎 LEON, WHAT?!

🎍 I knew it.

⚡ PRETT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

♣ Holy shit this is gonna be amazing

🐟 LEEOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN 

Leon purses his lips, internally wincing. He got too carried away and just said what came into his head. He's always liked talking to fans and values his transparency with them but he's not so sure if he should keep that up on this stream.

The champion looks over to Raihan and the gym leader gives him a lazy grin and a thumbs up. A smile returns to his face.

"Don't worry! Nothing wrong with being adventurous, right? It's Oran Adventure after all!" Leon laughs as he shows the name of the item on camera again, some users laughing with him with comments of 'typical Leon' and nice souls telling him to have fun appearing in chat.

Okay, this is it.

He glances at Raihan again before pouring a very small amount on his hand, blinking at the weird sensation.

"It's... woah," his mouth hangs open as he rubs the fluid between his fingers in awe.

🎍 How is it? Does it feel good?

🐥 how cute

💎 Awww! He looks so cute!!

♣ you'll need more than that lol

⚡ PREETTYYY SO CCUUTEEE 😭😭😭

🎄 is he with someone? he keeps lookin to the side

🌹 okay, that's pretty adorable

🎊 AAAAAAAAAA CUTECUTECUTECUTECUTECUTE

Raihan winces.

The comment gets buried again due to so much people commenting how cute the champion is being but he's sure a number of users have noticed it too.

Leon doesn't notice it though, the champion pursing his lips as his cheeks darken with a deep red hue. The chat hollers at the honest display, filled with hearts and heart eyes emojis.

"It's... weird? Like, _how do I explain this,_ it's... hot and cold at the same time? And it feels tingly..." he trails off nervously, licking his drying lips and glancing up at Raihan again before looking at the chat. 

A number of comments tell him that the amount is not enough and that he should add more so he does. He gasps at the stronger sensation before looking at Raihan in panic.

The gym leader motions him to continue and he anxiously nods before looking back at his hand. Raihan feels his eye twitch at the movement. It was so obvious that it's impossible for everybody watching to not see it.

"Okay. Okay, this feels pretty intense. It's like prickling my skin," he gulps. How would this even feel like down there?

"Should... should we get on with it then?" The champion eyes the screen in such an anxious, doe-eyed way that the comments asking who's in the room with him end up getting drowned out by excited cheering and encouraging words, telling him to do his best and that it's okay to take his time.

Leon smiles, shoulders sagging in relief. It's nice that his fans are being supportive of him.

The champion gives Raihan a glance again before pushing his shorts down enough to pull his dick out. He purses his lips as he pumps it with his clean hand to make it a little bit hard.

🌹 what is he doing? is he starting? 

💎 Show us! Show us!

♣ point the camera down lol

🎍 Let him do his thing, guys. Bloody hell.

🐥 he's just reviewing the feeling. It's okay to not show us

⚡ ITS OK DO YOUR BEST PREEETTTTTT

🎊 CANERA DOWN SHOE US YUOR DICK

Leon bites his lip as he reads the mixed bag of comments. Slowly, he reaches out to Rotom and moves it a little, just so that only the tip of his dick can be seen. The chat cheers at the sight, some users freaking out while some asking him to show more.

He looks to the side for help and sees Raihan motion him to continue. The champion nods and breathes deep but stops before he can reach his dick, hesitating.

🐳 Show us your abs, Leon!!

🌵 I like how his shirt hugs his chest

💎 Awwe he's so nervous! 😭 

⚡ PRREEETTYYYYYYYYYYYYY

🎍 It's ok, do it slowly.

🔷 Wrap somewhere you're not sensitive so it's not too much.

♣ man just hurry up and do it ffs

🍔 lmao he's so vanilla

☔ this is gonna take 500 years

🐚 lol wake me up when he starts

♣ goodnight forever lol

Raihan frowns at the chat. Good thing Leon is too focused on what he's about to do or he'll get pressured if he reads some of the comments.

In the middle of his hesitation, a small amount escapes his hand and lands on the head of his dick, right at the slit.

The champion jolts and tenses, a strangled moan leaving his lips as his legs fold up reflexively. It doesn't feel like anything he's ever felt before, the prickling sensation making his dick stand erect and precum to leave the tip. He quivers with a muffled whimper as the lube slowly travels down the underside of his dick, leaving a hot and cold sensation in its wake.

🌹 HOLY SHIT

🍔 WTF

♣ NEVERMIND GO SLOWER

🎊 ＡＡＡＡＡＡＡＡＡＡＡＡＡＡＡＡＡＡＡＡ

♣ LEON GO SLOWER

🐟 LLEEEOOOOOOOOONNNN VHJUIDKDNFBC

♣ LEON ARE YOU OK

⚡ PREEETTTTTYYYY GHAAAAAAAAAAAA

🎍 Fuck, from that little?

🔷 Leon, do you have water nearby?

🐥 Holy shit that's so hot what the fuck

♣ ITS OK TAKE YOUR TIME HOLY SHIT FUCK

🦀 WAIT WHAT HAPPENED I DIDN'T SEE

🍔 he spilled some on his dick lmao

🐚 I AM WIDE AWAKE 👁👁

Raihan grabs the tissue box on Leon's bedside table and crosses their gap in two big steps, stopping just before he can get in the view of the camera.

He removes his glove and his dynamax band, rolling his sleeve up before tapping Leon's ankle until the champion opens his eyes and looks at him.

 _"You okay?"_ The gym leader mouths silently and it takes a while before Leon could collect himself enough to nod, shuddering when the lube drips past the line of his shorts and down his balls.

The taller man nods back before taking one out and gently wipes the stray lube off of Leon's dick, making the champion gasp. The smaller trainer shudders and and almost falls back if not for Raihan's hand grabbing his arm and keeping him seated upright.

Raihan inwardly curses as he belatedly realizes his arm entering the frame.

🐟 AJSBBFJGJK WHO????

🍔 WHO'S THAT 👀👀👀

🎄 oh, so he's really with someone

🔷 That's good.

🎍 Okay, at least you're not alone.

🌹 i don't think he can do what Melony did lol

🎊 IS THAT HAND GONN HELP U ALL THE WAY 💦

💎 t that hand looks familiar 😮😮😮💦

Raihan clicks his tongue when he reads the comment, quickly buried by others asking more about his hand. Good thing he rolled that sleeve up or everybody else will immediately know who he is.

He moves to wipe the tip and receives a bit back moan, the champion's legs snapping shut with a quiver and trapping his arm in-between.

_Well fuck._

The chat gets filled with comments asking if Leon's okay and some laughing as the gym leader visibly struggles to pull his hand away, sandwiched between thick muscles.

🎊 THICC THIGHS STRONG THIGHS

🐟 god i wish that were me

🔷 Okay, that's pretty funny.

♣ good luck getting your hand out lmao

🍔 i want Leon to crush my head between his thighs

_"Leon, hey,"_ Raihan tries to get the champion's attention by squeezing his arm lightly. Leon blinks his eyes back to focus and says a soft _"S-sorry,"_ before opening his legs wide.

The sight makes the gym leader gulp audibly, thankfully not loud enough for the chat to hear but enough to get Leon's attention, his cheeks darkening as his eyes widen a tad bit.

Shit-

Raihan moves to pull away but a hand stops him, grabbing him by the front of his jacket. The gym leader freezes, blinking as his rival bites his lip before eyeing him with glassy eyes.

"Stay, please?" the champion asks, tilting his head to the side.

The gym leader purses his lips and side eyes his Rotom, watching the chat freak out and scream about how adorable that was before dissolving into repeating what the champion said, asking him to stay too.

💎 STAY PLEASE? 👀

⚡ PREETTTYYYYY SAID PLEEAASSEEEE

🦀 he really said "STAY PLEASE ✨👁👁✨"

🐥 STAAAYYY PLLEEAAASSEEEE

🎄 the champion said 'please' lmao i can't

🐟 AJXSDFJ THE SHOW THIS GUY IS GETTING

🍔 STAY PLEEEAAASSSEEEEEE

🐳 STAY PLEAASEEE 🙏🙏🙏🙏

🌹 lmao what a bottom

🐙 STAY FOR HIM PLEASE!!!! 😣😟😩

Ah, well. If that's what the audience wants.

Raihan nods with an exasperated huff before settling in the position he's in, Leon smiling at him with his eyes sparkling, cheeks bright.

Fuck, that's adorable.

The chat echoes what he's thinking and the champion purses his lips as he looks down, embarrassed. Raihan muffles a laugh at the display- he never really knew how easy it was to fluster his rival until now, if he knew before he would've teased him nonstop.

Leon squints his eyes at the gym leader with a pout before turning and reading the chat, some users hollering about what he did just now while some starting to ask what it felt like.

"Weird. Like I said, it's... _hot_ and _cold_ at the same time so it feels... odd. I haven't tried any of the flavours before this so I have nothing to compare it to but..." the champion purses his lips as he thinks. How does he explain this properly for the people to understand better without sounding too crude?

He looks at Raihan for help but the gym leader just gives him a continuing motion unhelpfully.

Guess he'll just say what he thinks.

"You know when-" he starts but stops, cheeks coloring as he gulps. The chat cheers him on so he starts again. "It's like when you, well, j-jack off a little too much and your... thing starts tingling?" He says.

Raihan snorts in surprise before slapping a hand to his mouth, badly muffling his laughter as Leon gives the gym leader a kick.

"And then you... well, rest it against an ice pack," the champion continues as Raihan whips his head back up to look at him again, eyebrows disappearing into his headband. "And it feels good like that but since you've already done it too much, you don't know what to do?" 

🎍 ...Oh.

🔷 I see. That's interesting.

🐟 what

🎄 wat

🌹 Ohhhhhhh so that's why

🍔 OHHHH I GET IT

💎 Wait, what?

🐟 is that a thing??

🐟 is that actually a thing????

🎊 SOME OF YA'LL R WEAK AND IT SHOWS

♣ lmaaoo guess i won't be able to see leon the same way anymore

_"Really? You do that?"_ Raihan mouths from the side as the champion nods in confusion. 

_"You don't?"_ Leon covers the side of his mouth as he asks back to not let the camera see it. The gym leader opens his mouth to reply that, no, he doesn't have a temperature kink _and_ he's practically a dragon type so he hates the cold but he just figures that he shouldn't answer something that would make Leon feel awkward or embarrassed. He should probably just remind himself never to borrow an icepack from Leon ever.

Raihan shrugs and motions the champion to continue and receives a nod.

Okay, back to business.

The champion looks at his hand before eyeing his dick with a frown. Just a little bit of it felt overwhelming already. It'd be embarrassing if he cums too fast. With a little bit more support from the chat, he steels himself and wraps it around the base.

Leon stops whatever embarrassing sound was about to leave him from coming out as his mouth falls open soundlessly, eyes snapping shut as he leans forward with a shudder. Raihan immediately reaches out to hold his shoulder to keep him from falling face-first on the floor like an idiot. He probably looks stupid but he'd rather not let that sound out lest somebody makes it their ringtone or something. It already feels too much even when he's not moving, the prickling sensation doing a lot of the work for him as his legs restlessly squeeze together and rub.

But he _has_ to _move_. This is a review and it's _his_ responsibility to do it.

"It's- _ah- **fuck♡** ,"_ he lets out a very weird sounding curse that makes the chat go wild- he knows due to opening one of his eyes a little to read but unfortunately unable to due to how fast the text is scrolling up. He starts to pump his hand up and it feels agonizing due to how... _good_ the lube makes him feel. He stops just before he reaches the head, hips stuttering a little.

Leon gulps as he slides it back down with a bit back whine, practically bowing forward if not for Raihan pushing him back up by the shoulder.

Crap, can the viewers even see anything if he's positioned like this?

He shakily straightens up again and hums at the feeling of his hips bucking up into his tightly enclosed fist.

"It's... _good_ ," he hushes out, a sarcastic quip of " _Nice commentary, Leon"_ said by his inner voice echoing in his brain.

He licks his lips and tries again. "It- _mhh-_ feels good enough even if you don't- _ah-_ _mmh_ - _move iiiit,_ " he grits his teeth as he tightens his hold on the base.

 _Fuckfuckfuck-_ it's too good. It's doing its job _too well_ which means Leon can't do _his_ job well _._

_"I- ah- believe if you- mnh! If you- hah-"_

He moves his hand behind him so he can lean backwards, the movement causing some of the lube that collected down his balls to spill further and wet his taint.

The champion stops a moan as he throws his head back and pumps- his hips stuttering with want to thrust into the hole he made with his hand. This is dangerous. This product is too dangerous. Have he gotten something like this on his own instead of a sponsorship, he would have spent every waking moment he has free time wanting to jack off.

 _"Oh, oh, ooooooh♡,"_ Leon's arm fails him as he falls backwards, trapping his hand between his thighs as his legs bend against his chest. He pants as he massages his balls with the lube that slid down and collected there, gasping when some of it escapes the fabric of his jockstrap and spills to his pucker before sliding down the crack of his ass.

♣ aaaaaaaaaand he's down

🌹 he's gone, bruvs. F to pay respects.

🐙 F

🎊 F

🍯 f

⚡ PREEEETTTTTT??? 

🌵 F

🍔 AAHDBFJ LEON, WE CAN'T SEE YOU

🐟 F

🐳 That's a nice pair of leggings. Guess we're just gonna have to enjoy those nice pair of leggings for the rest of the stream

🎄 lmao can mr big hands pull him back up please

💎 I think he's too busy watching to read chat 💦

Raihan's Rotom notices the message and looks at its trainer, finding him completely entranced by the movements under the fabric of Leon's shorts.

The gym leader's eyes stare intently at every shift of Leon's hand under the tiny garment, watching with baited breath as the bump in Leon's shorts move lower, the champion letting out a long moan as his hands sinks and rises over and over, whatever Leon's doing becoming increasingly obvious as he moves his hips against his hand in ecstasy.

Rotom rolls its eyes- as much as a Rotom can roll its eyes which means it practically motions with its whole body- when Raihan palms the sizeable tent in his shorts, biting his bottom lip as he does it in time with Leon's movements, groaning when the champion does a twisting motion with his hand and keens.

 _"_ _I- ah, I can't,"_ Leon whines as he presses his knees together, fingering himself as deep as he can in his weird position. He blearily opens his eyes and looks for Raihan, seeing the gym leader staring at him open-mouthed.

He tries to talk only for the sentence to get stuck in his throat. _He can't stop_ \- oh, it feels so good and he just can't stop. The champion whimpers as he reaches a hand out to Raihan to ask for help, the right words unable to form properly in his mouth as he touches his forehead with his knees and shivers, a pathetic call of _"Raihan,"_ the only word able to leave him.

_Fuck._

Something in Raihan breaks.

The champion gasps when the gym leader grabs him by the hips and yanks him towards where he is, meeting Leon in an open-mouthed kiss before grabbing the stretchable fabric of the champion's shirt and pulling.

The shirt creaks dangerously under the gym leader's hold as he bunches it in his hand and pulls as far as it can go, causing Leon to arch as he throws his head back and breaks their lip-locking, revealing a pristine expanse of skin for Raihan to devour, the taller man leaning down to run bites and kisses all over the champion's neck.

The gym leader hums as he runs his hand up and down his rival's clothed thighs, revelling at the flexing of the muscle underneath his fingertips. Raihan chuckles as Leon calls out to him, wishing to drink in the way the champion pants and moans out his name.

Leon keens as he gets ravished, shuddering under the mercy of Raihan's big hands and deft lips. This was not what he had in mind but- _oh-_ Raihan's really _good_ at this. The champion tilts his head back further to reveal more of his neck and moans as his rival gladly laps at him, sharp teeth grazing against sensitive skin and making him whimper.

 _"R-raihan-"_ he calls out again- not really knowing what exactly he wants Raihan to do. The places that the lube is touching feel like they're burning but at the same time, the cold leaves him with an ache- he wants it _off_ of him but he wants _more_ of it on him- he feels so hot that he wants to take his clothes off but he feels so cold that he wants to be covered- it's driving him insane.

A ripping sound causes Raihan to look down, a pair of legs shakily wrapping around the taller man's waist as Leon rips his own leggings apart, the champion grabbing his rival's wrist afterwards to splay his wide hand against the revealed skin, the smaller man's crotch slick and wet with lube.

Raihan shakily sighs as he lowers himself and starts leaving marks down Leon's torso, running his tongue over hard abs and circling the head of the tent pushing against the champion's shorts, evading when the smaller man thrusts up at the feeling.

The gym leader laughs breathlessly before leaning in and biting on the exposed skin of the champion's thighs, prodding against Leon's clothed hole. The champion arches up when the tip of Raihan's fingers enter him, the fabric of his shorts and his leggings rubbing his rim and stopping the digits from entering further.

Leon slaps Raihan's teasing hand away before slipping his own fingers back into his shorts, hips pushing against the appendages as he lets out shaky pants. The feeling of the lube against the soft, quivering flesh inside him is driving him crazy and making him drool- it feels so weird but for some sort of reason, he can't stop. Something in him keeps telling him that he wants more, that he _can_ take more and it would feel great if something would fill him to the brim right now.

_Oh, fuck yes, it would._

The champion pulls his hand out of his shorts and yanks on Raihan's jacket to heft himself up to once again meet the other in a sloppy, wet kiss. The gym leader laughs into it as he pushes the champion back down, side eyeing the forgotten bottle of lube nearby.

Raihan promptly snaps back to reality, remembering why he's here in the first place.

_Shit-_

The gym leader bites back a curse but before he can turn around to look at Leon's Rotom, the champion's already cupping his face and pulling him back into the kiss with a greedy whine, taking the gym leader down to the floor with him. He impatiently grinds his crotch against Raihan, his moan muffled by their lip locking when he feels the gym leader's hips stutter back.

Leon helplessly whimpers as he frantically lifts himself to push his shorts down, cursing in impatience as his lubed hand slides all over the place. He's only gotten it off his ass before giving up, opting to just tug on one of the earlier rips on his leggings to widen it until it reveals his hindside.

 _"Leon-"_ Raihan hushes out low enough to not be heard by the streaming Rotom. _"Leon, hey, listen to m-"_

Raihan's hips jerk forward when a slick hand wraps around his clothed dick and pumps it roughly through the fabric, bucking into the champion's palm as he groans before noticing his own Rotom trying to catch his attention from the side.

The pokémon huffs and turns around to show him the fast-scrolling chat but before he can read, Leon's already moved to snake his arms around his neck and take his headband off, the gym leader's eyes fluttering shut when the champion's too hot mouth laps on the skin under his ear, nibbling against his jawline. The movements are sloppy but the crotch needily grinding against Raihan's dick in delightful waves is really helping the champion render the taller man's mind blank.

 _"...O-on me-"_ Leon hushes out and Raihan blinks his eyes open to look at the other, not hearing the sentence properly. _"F-focus on me,"_ the champion whines with a frown, squeezing the gym leader's waist with his legs and pulling him closer.

 _"Oversized brat-"_ Raihan growls and grips the back of Leon's knees before pushing forward until they're on either side of the champion's head, revelling in his rival's flexibility before hooking the other's legs over his shoulders as he leans down to kiss him. Leon coils his arms around Raihan's neck possessively, moaning for more contact.

The gym leader blindly palms the floor for the lube, pulling away upon locating it. He receives a needy whine of complaint that immediately stops when the champion sees him drench his fingers with the lube, Leon scrambling to hold onto his asscheeks and spreading them, breaths shaking in anticipation.

Raihan huffs out a curse before reaching down and entering two digits in one swift motion, the not-so-tight ring of flesh doing nothing to stop his entrance as they both groan at the feeling.

 _"Fuck... fuck..._ _fuuuck,"_ the gym leader shakily chants as he watches his own fingers thrust in and out with relative ease before burying his face against Leon's neck and nibbling, the soft flesh around his digits quivering in delight as he caresses inside the champion's ass, Leon blearily clawing on the back of the taller man's jacket as he hushes out broken _'thank you'_ s and little calls of Raihan's name, running kisses all over the gym leader's cheek.

The lube makes his hand tingle with an oddly sensitive feeling, Raihan belatedly realizes. He bites his lip as he goes back to palming himself, wincing when the mess Leon stained him with earlier starts seeping past his underwear. The hot and cold feeling makes his hand shake and his dick jump, the drenched fabric tightening around his hard member.

 _Fuck,_ Raihan can't believe he's actually doing this- how would Leon even feel if he gets stretched with this thing? All he knows is that the champion's only used that plain-as-all-hell vanilla-ass lube he's got in his drawer and all of this is new to him. Isn't this a little too much?

Raihan thrusts into nothing as his mouth falls open.

Wait- hold on- he feels weird. This doesn't feel right. This product is just lube, right? Why does Raihan feel...

The gym leader groans, pushing his forehead against the champion's cheek as his hips stutter with need. Crap, it's so hot- he wants to remove his shorts but- but it's too cold- he feels like he needs to bury himself into something.

Leon suddenly jolts, legs kicking out and causing Raihan to grab and steady his thighs as he screams out Raihan's name, the taller man accidentally locating his prostate while just aimlessly thrusting in and out.

_Fucking- Arceus, Leon._

Mind clouded, Raihan starts pumping his dick through his shorts while adding another finger in Leon's ass and watching as he fucks three digits into him, both their mouths hanging open as the champion moans and watches the way the gym leader jacks off through wet shorts.

" _Feels good_?" Raihan tilts his head as he presses in to the knuckle and twirls his hand. Leon's eyes flutter up from the pleasure, hips pushing against the gym leader's fingers and fucking himself with the taller man's hand. Raihan shakily sighs as he moves his other hand to slide up and down Leon's torso, leaning down to take a pec in his mouth and languidly suck on the champion's nipple.

 _"O- oh?"_ Leon's back arches up towards the new sensation. " _Ah? Oh- Oooohh?_ " The champion reaches up to tug on Raihan's dreads, causing the taller man to wince.

Raihan breaks off and watches as the champion looks down his chest and eyes his now hard bud, eyes confused but wanting. The taller man grins before leaning down and gently pinching the wet bud between his lips, sucking languidly before taking in his pec and giving him a soft bite.

 _"Oh! O-oh- Rai-haaan_ _,"_ Leon keens as his body arches up, the gym leader humming and moving to the side of his other pec and ignoring his neglected nipple, leaving sucks and kisses all over the plump muscle.

The gym leader starts to thrust his hand in a relentless pace, eyeing the champion's body moving to and fro from just the force of the fingers inside of him. Leon moans as he pushes his hips against the digits violently digging into his prostate, tongue lolling out and rambling unintelligibly. The only actual words leaking through are desperate, albeit slurred, calls of _"Yes!"_ and _"More!",_ his toes clutching on the gym leader's back as he digs his hands onto the other's jacket in a desperate grip.

"You want more, Leon?" Raihan asks, humping his still clothed dick against the champion's asscheek. Leon chants a drunken-sounding _yes_ as he nods frantically, hands moving to claw on the gym leader's shorts in an attempt to get him to move faster.

Raihan lets out a shaky breath as he reaches his clean hand out for the carelessly discarded lube bottle and pulls his fingers out of Leon to take his dick out of its confines.

The champion lets out a slurred sentence that probably doesn't belong to any language as he tries to pull the gym leader closer with his feet. "What was that? I didn't catch tha- **_ah_** ," Raihan throws his head back with a moan upon wrapping his cock with his generously lubed hand, bucking into it on reflex. The champion watches as Raihan's hand pumps up and down his naked length, hips pushing against his palm every now and then-

He has more piercings other than the one Leon saw on the video.

The champion whimpers as he watches the gym leader's fingers glide along hiw own fat cock, wondering how the metal on the underside would feel inside of him, how the similarly shaped yet bigger one parallel to it on the other side would dig into his flesh- and of course- the ring at the tip, the one he saw on the video- will he feel it going on or will he not?

Unknowing of the champion's plight, Raihan chuckles as he gets lost in the pleasure. _Oh-_ even his own skin feels good against his dick- what more if-

 _"Raihaan,"_ Leon complains impatiently, kicking the gym leader's back and causing him to stumble forward, the taller man catching himself at the last second with a bit back curse before fixing the champion with a glare.

Leon bites his lip and shudders from the intensity of the other's eyes. "Raihan- _p-please-"_ the champion reaches down to prod his now lonely hole, aching for something to fill it as Raihan's hips stutter into his hand, the tip grazing Leon's rim and making him shudder when the piercing there catches his skin. 

_"Mmh! Y-yes, please, inside-"_

The champion grabs on his asscheeks and spreads them, eyeing Raihan desperately. "I- _ah-_ I want you _inside,"_ the champion's face glows beet red as the gym leader's mouth hangs open at the display. _"I-I'll be good- I'll be very good so please- please"_

Raihan lets out a breathless laugh. Oh boy, his brain is going to have a field day remembering this sight over and over again when he jerks off in the future.

" _Fuck, Leon._ Who am I to say no?" Raihan carefully flips his rival to his front and aligns himself, slowly entering halfway as the champion gasps, his flesh clenching around the taller man. The gym leader buries his face on the other's muscled back with a moan that gets covered by Leon's much louder keen, legs folding and hitting Raihan's ass to try and push him forward more.

" _Shit_ , you're- so _tight_ -" the gym leader cages the champion under his body and runs his hands down the smaller man's sides to soothe him, trying to get him to stop clamping so hard around his dick. _"Feels like I'm the first one in here, I'm honored,"_ he breathlessly chuckles, fingers finding erect nipples and casually rubbing them in circles through the fallen fabric.

Leon shudders before pushing his hips backward and sinking Raihan's cock into him deeper, mouth hanging open and letting out a litany of sounds as he moves forward and sinks back again, fucking himself with Raihan's dick and taking more and more of him as he goes.

The gym leader hums as he slides the other's shirt up so he can cup his rival's tits, forehead digging into the champion's neck with his eyes squeezed shut as he focuses on Leon's erotic movements and delighted moans. The champion feels absolutely _heavenly_ around him, the lube making the gym leader slide in and out with little to no problem at all.

Raihan pushes forward to the hilt and gasps at the feeling of being fully sheathed- it feels like no product he's ever felt. It doesn't even feel as bad as it was before now that he has entered him, the mild coolness balancing out the searing heat clamping around him but not overpowering it, a subtle roughness making him feel each and every minute twitch of movement Leon does and oh- _Arceus- **Leon** -_

He grabs on Leon's hips before pulling to grind in his rival deeper, the tip of his dick and his piercings pushing and dugging into the quivering flesh of the champion's insides as the smaller trainer whimpers in pleasure, limbs turning to jelly as his face falls forward to the floor with a full-body shudder.

The gym leader moves inside Leon in a tight circle, the gentle rocking of Raihan's hips moving him against the cold floor ever so slightly, his tingling nipples pressing against the smooth surface as his pecs get squeezed under his weight.

 _"L-leon- I'm-ah, I'm moving-"_ Raihan waits for the other's nod before settling himself on his elbows, arms on either side of Leon's head.

The gym leader gives his rival's nape a quick kiss before pulling back and suddenly slamming in all the way to the hilt, driving deep into the champion's ass and making the smaller man's hips helplessly hit the floor with a surprised wail, thighs jolting and quivering at the sudden pierce of electrifying pleasure raging up his spine.

 _This feels so good..._ and empowering. Watching the champion squirm under the mercy of his dick makes his mouth hang open in awe, eyeing the way Leon's rim clenches around his girth. The gym leader huffs out a breathless laugh as he pulls back and drives in again, watching the champion bend in pleasure as the taller man sheathes in, feeling a strange sense of pride as he does it again,

and again,

and again-

 _"Ah! Hah! R-Raiha- Ahn! Ha- ah, hah!"_ Perky asscheeks bounce with every thrust from the gym leader's relentless pistoning, making Leon sing out delightful cries as his hips get repeatedly nailed to the floor from the force of the other's merciless pounding, driving in and fucking into him like there's no tomorrow. The champion claws on the floor as he takes his rival's thrusts, feeling delirious from the pleasure.

" _Oh fuck_ \- Leon you- _ahh fuuckk, you feel so fucking good,"_ Raihan grabs Leon's jaw and lifts his face up so that he can capture his lips in a kiss, muffling their voices in each other's mouth as the wet sounds of skin slapping against skin fill the air.

Raihan curses and lifts Leon's body up enough so that he's on his knees, gripping one hand on the champion's hip and the other under his shirt, squeezing a pec as he pulls him up flush against his chest.

The position makes the gym leader sink in even _deeper_ , the dragon trainer letting out a needy whine as he stretches out the champion's once dainty hole wide open, the smaller trainer's dick weeping at the feeling. Leon cries as Raihan's piercing massages the flesh around his prostate over and over, whimpering in ecstasy as he revels in the amazing sensation bombarding him from inside.

Raihan runs his hands down Leon's quivering thighs and showers his neck with butterfly kisses, whispering flowery words and sweet praises into his ear as he lifts the other up until only the head of his dick is inside before slamming him down full-force onto it with the help of gravity.

Leon's eyes snap wide open as he throws his head back, Raihan's fat cock pounding into him with so much power his body bounces upward before falling back down again, getting rammed into with twice the blinding force. Raihan's sweet words contrast the way he fucks into him- making Leon's head spin as he drowns in praises. 

_"Oh, you feel so good._ _"_

_"Leon, you're so amazing, so good for me-"_

" _Fuck_ , _Leon_ \- You're so good I just want to fill you up- fuck you until you're mine-"

"Make you so full you start leaking-"

"Then fill you up again and cover you with my cum-"

Leon whimpers as he sees white.

He can't help but let his eyes roll back as his dick helplessly slaps up and down against his abdomen, spilling cum everywhere while Raihan roughly shoves his searing length inside of him over and over without stopping, as if branding him from within. Leon's legs wrenches apart wide as his rival hammers into him in an angle that makes him feel like he's going crazy, stars filling his vision as he cries from the pleasure.

 _"Fuck, Leon, you're so perfect- fuck- Ah! Y-you feel so damn good- oh!"_ Raihan's hands move to clutch Leon's pecs and squeeze them as he holds him in place, the champion unable to do anything but take him all in as his mind breaks from the overwhelming ecstasy- the only thing he is able to comprehend is the insane pleasure the cock in his ass is delivering to him, an electrifying feeling spreading to the curling tips of his toes and the very ends of his lust-drowned nerves.

The champion bounces on Raihan's lap with great fervor, crying out in pleasure as he talks in slurred gibberish, clawing on the gym leader's shoulders as he feels hot cum flow into him. Leon continues riding the gym leader's high, his dick bobbing from every thrust of the the taller man's hips, stinging his hindside from the strength of him dropping down against it. 

Raihan squeezes around Leon's shoulders with his arms as they fall forward, enveloping him in a hug and holding his rival's torso in place as he lifts his hips and starts pounding his soul out in a crazily dizzying speed. 

Leon howls at the feeling before breaking into laughter as drool pools down his chin and makes a messy puddle under him, his eyes practically crossing as the tips of his lips tilt up in a crazed grin. Raihan's long gone too, mindlessly laughing as his own saliva drenches the shoulder of Leon's shirt, fucking into his rival as if they're both Lopunnies in heat.

The gym leader lets out a desperate whimper as he pulls away, flipping the champion over and going back in to messily kiss him, his hips not so much as thrusting but quivering instead, shaking against Leon's as he grabs onto the champion's asscheeks, squeezing his plump hindside as they devolve into animalistic rutting. Raihan's biggest dick piercing deliciously glides over the smaller trainer's prostate, making him stutter a gasp that dissolves into a moan as Leon tries to lift his hips to get more friction, legs spread eagle as his mouth falls and stays open.

Leon's knees shake as he feels his release build up fast, his back arching up as his body quivers from the pleasure. Raihan notices what he's doing and chuckles as he leans down, supporting the small of Leon's back as he proceeds to suckle on the champion's nipple, suctioning in repetitive bursts as if actually trying to drink something out of it. Leon wails as he shudders and bends into an arc, tongue lolling out and eyes rolling up as he sees white.

The champion's whole body jolts in pleasure as he cums hard for the second time, crying out in ecstasy as he seizes with only his shoulders and the tips of his toes grounded on the floor, fingers desperately curling into the gym leader's arms as he paints his abdomen with his release. Raihan gasps and grabs on the champion's hips harshly as the flesh around his dick clamps hard, forcefully sucks his essence out of him as a raspy shout spills from his throat, shooting cum deep in his rival and filling him more with his semen, tainting his quivering insides again.

They grind their hips against each other's as the champion shakily lowers his torso down, the rhythmic pulsing of Leon's ass making the gym leader moan as he is thoroughly milked, his other arms snaking around the champion's waist so he can keep him in a tight embrace as they both slowly come down from their shared high, their limbs jolting every now and then as if they've been hit by electricity and there's still some residue left in their shaking bodies.

They lay panting and exhausted on the floor, tangled together in a barely moving heap as they take their time to recover, closing their eyes while pressed up against each other, uncaring of their sweaty, burning skin.

Raihan jolts awake when his Rotom gives his arm an electric shock, receiving a pointed glare from the impatiently huffing pokémon.

The gym leader frowns only to jolt when he tries to sit up and gets pulled back down by the hot flesh enveloping his cock. Raihan bites his lower lip before giving the man under him a few languid thrusts, his dick weeping out a new batch of pre as the champion blearily opens his eyes and huffs out a breathless laugh, weakly squeezing around him with a soft, melodic moan.

Rotom waves its body around until Raihan notices it again, the pokémon grumbling before turning around and showing him the chat.

The gym leader groans as it all comes back to him, a pang of guilt digging into his chest.

"How long were we out?" Raihan asks as he sighs and shakily lifts his torso off of Leon.

" _Bzzt..._ Only three minutes or so?" Leon's Rotom answers him as he eyes the chat asking if they're okay, snickering when one user wonders if they both died and went to sex heaven.

His hips stutter suddenly, looking down to see a dazed Leon with lust-blown eyes, sprawled on the floor with cock still sheathed in him. The champion's mouth falls open as he languidly moves his hips, a shuddering breath leaving him as he rubs Raihan's piercing against his prostate.

The gym leader bites his bottom lip at the sight, pressing a hand down Leon's hip to make him stop moving. _Fuck_ , this guy _really_ feels good. Raihan has to focus to stop himself from rocking his hips and ravishing him again. Best sex he's had in a long while- probably **_ever_** now that his mind is clearer and he can actually think about it. He doesn't think he's ever lost control like that before.

Then again, maybe PechaFun is to blame.

Raihan combs Leon's sweaty bangs out of his face, stroking his thumb just under the champion's lidded eyes before leaning in to give his cheek a soft kiss, grinning when his rival sleepily hums.

The champion jolts when Raihan's hips suddenly shake. The gym leader's devilish grin widening as he pins Leon's wrists on the floor on either side of the champion's head, watching him squirm with their hips flush against each other. 

Raihan knows what he's doing, he's done this many times before.

Leon throws his head back as he shudders, a cute little sound leaving his throat as his prostate gets relentlessly rubbed and dug into.

If he's as oversensitive right now as Raihan thinks, he'll be coming in 3...

2...

...

Raihan suddenly stops and pulls out enough so that the pressure from his cock leaves Leon's prostate, watching the champion weep and shudder from his aborted relief.

Adorable.

Makes one wanna eat him up.

_Ah._

_Wait._

He better focus on something else before his line of thinking starts to get into dangerous territory.

"Right. What's up! Forgot you all were there," Raihan forces out a laugh as he slightly turns to the pokémon dutifully streaming behind him. He immediately notices that the camera only shows his upper torso and his head, Leon's Rotom making sure that the shit they did is only _partially_ seen from behind.

Too bad, he would've loved to keep a recording-

Raihan winces a little and sighs out of his nose. Not a good thought to have for his rival.

🦀 HOLY FUCK HOW IS HE

♣ NO FUCKING SHIT

⚡ PRREETTETTTTEGHHGHGGHSJAJAAA

💎 ITS OK U CAN CONTIENEUE KHHJGHHG

🐝 😭😭😩😩🙏🙏🙏👌👌👌

🎊 SHOWGHH US LEEON HHGEEEGGHHH

🐟 everybody havin a stroke lmao

🍔 thank you arceus for bringing me into this world 🙏

🌹 are you gonna do to him what melony did?

☔ bro comin in clutch to save the fuckin stream yeehaw

🔷 Is Leon okay? How is he feeling?

🎊 DIHGD YOU ACTUALLY FILL HIM UP????

🐙 he probs won't be able to walk lol

🌻 Can you review the product in Leon's place?

🎍 I think Leon's screaming is a good enough review.

🌵 ENCORE ENCORE

🎄 is it though???

♣ it's not a review of the lube it's a review of Raihan's dicking lmao

🍯 Raihan, you absolute madlad

💎 AXCJDKCIEN I FUCKN KNEW IT WAS YOU

🐚 Guess we'll just need a part 2 👀👀👀

🍔 is this a collab or did you actually just go in for the heck of it lol

Raihan looks over to the side and spots the empty bottle of lube. There won't be any part two, unfortunately.

_Unless..._

The gym leader turns back to the champion, dazed and out of his mind with drool spilling from his lips. Nope, champ's still not in the right mind for decision making and Raihan's not an asshole. He'll save the question for later.

The taller man opens his mouth to talk only to freeze and snap his lips shut. Wait, Raihan can't just finish the stream like this- It's not even _his_ stream.

" _Bzzt,_ _your brain would start working properly if you get your dick out of there,"_ Rotom whispers to him and Raihan blinks before looking down. Shit, he forgot about that.

Raihan groans as he pulls out, Leon trying to clench around him to stop him but to no avail. The gym leader cups the champion's cheek and runs his thumb just below the other's eye, uttering a soft reminder of _"Hey, we have a job to do_."

Leon turns his head a little to rub his face against Raihan's hand, making the gym leader still as he gets the urge to kiss the champion sensless. He quickly pulls his hand away, much to his rival's dismay, and he motions to his own Rotom phone for a distraction, watching it exit from the streaming app and into the homescreen.

Messages litter all over his inbox, a number from Milo politely asking him to slow down a little and a bunch from Piers and Nessa telling him to _fucking calm the fuck down bloody motherfucker arye a fuckin Mudsdale bloody hel-_

That gets a chuckle out of him only for him to freeze when he sees an alarming message from Sonia stating that Leon's mother is going to decimate him.

Oddly enough, there's also three missed calls from _Oleana._

Of all people.

And then there's one message that catches his eyes even though there's only one emoji in it.

**🍑FUN!** 👀

Raihan bites his lip before taking the phone in his hands and starting to type. He's not gonna get scolded, is he? PechaFun isn't that strict when it comes to these kinds of stuff but you never know.

**DragonD🐉** What the bloody hell was in that thing? That was amazing

 **🍑FUN!** Hello, Sir Raihan! That's great to know!! How is Champion Leon faring?

Raihan looks back at the champion who's now chuckling in a daze, the gym leader biting his lip and snickering as he shakes his head and replies.

**DragonD** 🐉 He's not in the right state to review it. Your product broke him. Does it have the same thing in the pleasure pills?

🍑 **FUN!** Oh dear, I hope he's okay! And I'm afraid I'm just the social media person and don't know what really is in it haha. I'll be telling the higher ups about your insight though so that we can further review the product before its release! 

🍑 **FUN!** Also, if he really can't do it, it would be really super if you'd be able to review it in his stead 😊 we'd also like to be able to see the champion himself too!

The comments want to see Leon too, probably wondering what kind of mess that lube turned their champion into.

Raihan eyes the _still_ fucked out Leon who's _still_ lying limp on the floor. The only way to know that he's not unconscious is the ever slight way he's moving his hips against Raihan's unsheathed dick, prodding his slightly gaping hole with the head and letting out soft moans not loud enough to be heard by the stream but enough for Raihan to hear.

"Hey, Leon."

No answer.

"...Lee, you with me?" Raihan gently pinches the champion's cheek and sighs in relief when the smaller man finally looks up at him, only for the gym leader to still upon realizing that light hasn't exactly come back to his rival's eyes yet.

 _"I wanna cum..."_ Leon whimpers out.

"You just came. Two times. You have a product to review, remember? Think you can do that with me?" Raihan asks only to receive a whine as Leon's toes curl.

 _"Mmh don't wanna... Let's continue..."_ the champion tries to pull him back closer with his legs, moaning in complaint.

Ah, yeah, that's Raihan's fault. Oops.

"We'll continue after we review it, hm? How about that? Think you can do that for me?" Raihan coos gently as he leans down and runs kisses down Leon's jaw, receiving a shuddering breath.

_"We will?"_

"Yeah, as much as you want," the gym leader chuckles with a lazy grin as Leon blearily nods, drool escaping him as he breathlessly laughs.

 _"As much as I want,"_ Leon repeats as he's helped up, only to gasp when he feels lube drip out from his hole. The champion shudders as he falls forward and into Raihan's chest, pressing his hips flush against the floor as he lightly bounces, feeling the thick liquid pool under him. He lets out a shaking breath, sinking against his rival. 

_"I- can't-"_

Raihan watches as Leon looks up at him with dazed, glassy eyes. _"I want it now."_

To top it all off, he presses his palm against the gym leader's length, tracing the protruding veins and delicately running his fingers over the piercings. Raihan lets in a deep breath before removing Leon's hand, giving the champion a pointed look. "Leon, we have a job to do. Let's get you looking proper before we face everybody, hm?" He tries to fix Leon's bangs only for the champion to undo his work by burying his face in Raihan's shoulder.

Have Raihan been a much much simpler man, he would've pushed Leon down but, of course, Raihan's of sound mind and won't take advantage of this. Instead, he forces out a smile, a little bit pissed off because of how bratty the champion is being but, nevertheless, a smile.

He takes his discarded headband off of the floor before putting it on Leon's head, a last ditch attempt for the champion to save face and keep his image as Raihan faces the camera with his rival in tow, the smaller trainer's back sinking against the gym leader's chest.

🦀 THEY'RE BAAACCCKKK 💕

⚡ PRRRRREEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT

💎 OH NOOOOOOOO LEOONNNNN 💦

🔷 Are you both okay?

🎄 AAWWW CMON AT LEAST SHOW US HIS FACE

🎍 Damn. He looks like a real mess.

♣ Lmaoo Raihan tf did you do

☔ Have you tried turning him off and on again?

Raihan just purses his lips into a thin smile before starting- no- _continuing_ the review.

"Hey, guys. I'm afraid Leon here can't continue the review right now so I'm taking his place! Hm? Is this a collab? Well, you can kind of think of it that way." The gym leader reads through the mess of a chat Leon's stream has- seriously, the chats from his streams are way more organized than this- and looks for questions that he could answer.

"Is it really a combination of all flavours? Hm, actually, I'm saying a _no_ on that one. It provides a much more unique experience compared to just trying to mix two lubes toge-"

Raihan jolts when a hand pinches the head of his dick, hissing as a finger digs into the slit.

💎WOAH

🔷 Oh dear, are you okay?

♣ Woah woah woah what's happenin

🎍 Hey, you okay?

🎄 Yo?????

♣ You aight?

🎊 YO WHATS HAPPENING NOW

💎 RAIHAAANNN 😩 YOU SHOULD REST

☔ Abjdjxkeldockd 😭😭😭

The chat starts to worry as the gym leader evens his breathing before fixing the champion with a sharp glare.

🎍 Oh.

💎 ABSVBDJFJ OH NO

🦀 HOLD YO MUDBRAYS YOOOO

🔷 Please be careful with him, Raihan.

♣ OKAY WE STILL AIGHT

⚡ OH NO PREEEEETTTTTTT

🎊 AAAAA WHAT DID HE DO OH NO OHNO

As if nothing happened, Raihan turns back to the camera with a grin before continuing his earlier sentence. "Where was I? Oh, right-"

_"Ah!"_ Leon jolts, his knees entering the frame as he tries to fold in himself, bottom lip quivering as a faint squelching sound is heard.

"It provides a much more unique experience compared to just trying to mix two lubes together."

_"Mh- ah!"_

A hand slides into the champion's shirt and tilts his chin up so the audience can see the uncovered part of his face better, riding the fabric up and making the camera see a number of hickeys on his skin.

_"Hah- Raih- ooh, oh, ah-"_

"I think it's a good call, since literally just mixing the lubes together would've made it really bad. It's like they took the best parts of the lubes and did something to make them blend well, it's pretty amazing."

Raihan's explanation is accompanied by Leon's moans and gasps, the champion squirming in place with little silent pleads here and there, not enough for the chat to actually hear and understand but because Raihan keeps his face in view, the movements of his lips can be read.

The gym leader proceeds to answer other inquiries about the product as if the champion isn't panting and writhing right beside him, ignoring questions about what's happening with Leon at the moment.

🍔 YO YO YO, ARE WE REALLY JUST CONTINUING LIKE THIS

♣ LMAOOOO He done pissed him off

💎 ABSBDJDFIF OH DEAR I FEEL FAINT

🐚 NGL THIS IS PRETTY FUCKIN HOT 💕

🎍 How long does it stay good? Is it continuous like Aspear?

🎊 ABSBDJ WHATS HAPPENING RAIHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM

🐟 LEON AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ❤︎❤︎❤︎

⚡ PREEETTTGHEJJENFNKRKR

☔ REMOVE THE HEADBAND AND SHOW US HIS FACE

🦀 YEAH YEAH YEAH

🔷 Is there anything about it that we should be worried about?

"Ah, good question. I think they put a little bit of the pleasure pill ingredients in there although I'm not so sure. That... wanting sensation is similar though and, really, since those things have good reviews and sell like wildfire, I wouldn't put it past them to reuse part of the formula," Raihan turns to Leon when the champion jolts, arching against the gym leader as he frantically grasps on the taller man's jacket. The gym leader smiles again.

"And about the earlier question from the bamboo emoji... Hm, I think Leon should answer that."

"What do you think, Leon? Does it still feel good?" Raihan asks and receives a sudden, held-back shout after, the champion's legs shaking as he openly drools from whatever the gym leader is doing to him off-camera.

♣ AVBSHDJX YO HE'S NOT MESSIN AROUND

💎 ＡＡＡＡＡＡＡＡＡＡＡＡ💖💖💖

🐚 DBSBAKJD that's pretty cruel lmao

🎍 Ack, hold on!! I didn't know my inquiry would be used this way!

🎊 ABCNFKLRKG PLS FUCK HIM UP ON CANERA PLSI WNA SEE HIM GET FUCKED UP PLSS ILL PAY LEGIT MONRY PLS

⚡ PRRREEEETETTTTDHHDBFFD

🎍 Leon, I'm sorry!

☔ AAAAAAA REMOVE THE HEADBAAAAANNNDDD PLEAS I WANNA SEE HOW HIS FACEE LOOKS LIKE AS YOU DOD TAHTTGTTGGN

Raihan opens his mouth in mock shock when Leon seizes, a pathetic whimper escaping his throat as he cums all over his chest, Rotom tilting down in surprise and accidentally showing his trainer's stained abdomen for a split second before fixing itself back to its earlier position.

Leon sinks against Raihan, jolting and quivering as he basks in the afterglow of his orgasm, the gym leader tilting the champion's head to the side a little so the camera can see a good angle of Leon's panting, drooling bliss, watching the chat explode with screaming as he reveals his lube-stained hand.

"Ah, I guess that kind of answers your question, hm?" Raihan tilts the mess on camera, showing that the once incandescent blue is now mixed with a little bit of white from the cum that the gym leader shot deep inside the champion's hole.

The chat turns into an amalgamation of encores and people freaking out from the fact that Raihan did, indeed, _'fill him up'_ like they heard him say earlier. Raihan blinks and colors a little- _crap, he did say something like that earlier, didn't he?_

Some users worry about Leon's well-being, granted that they used the whole bottle and he might still be feeling it inside of him. Raihan laughs and shakes his head. "No, wait. Actually, I'm just kidding. To answer your question properly, no, it doesn't stay like that constantly. It's been a while since we opened the bottle and it really doesn't have that cold, tingling sensation anymore," the gym leader gives the camera a toothy grin before winking, some users exclaiming their amazement while some others taking a while before understanding. Yeah, he did that last one all on his own, that's how good he is.

"It's actually just body temperature right now, kind of like a plain lube. No, not even like Pecha. I think you should keep the container closed when using it," Raihan explains as he rests his chin on Leon's shoulder, winding his arms around the champion's waist as he hugs the other from behind.

Leon hums before slowly turning around and returning the hug, snaking his shaking limbs around Raihan's shoulders as he buries his face against the gym leader's dreads and sighs in content.

⚡ AWWW PRREEETTTTTTT

💎 Awww!!! 💕💕💕💕

♣ Fuck, that's cute.

🎍 Shet, sana all

🍔 that's so sweet 😩 my heart

🎊 AHGGGNNNGGG NEXT TIMEEE WE'LL GET THAT FACE SHOT NEXT TIME

🔷 You should both rest. Thank you for your hard work!

☔ Yeah!! Thank you!! 💖💖

Raihan smiles a little before preparing to end the stream-

Only to be pushed down the floor.

The gym leader blinks as golden, searing eyes bore into his own teal ones, the champion's brows pointed upwards as he pants.

"Leon, what-" Raihan jerks when said trainer pushes back against his dick, the champion gasping when a piercing catches his rim.

_"As much as I want,"_ Leon sing-songs as one of Raihan's eyes instinctively close when something drops on his cheek. The champion pants noisily, mouth hanging open as some saliva drips from his numb lips.

Raihan frowns before sighing. "Lee, you didn't even help with the questions-" the gym leader's breath hitches when Leon whimpers and sinks into his dick in one fluid motion, moaning as he moves his hips in circles and bites his lip.

" _Wait- woah, wait!_ We have to clean you out first," Raihan grasps Leon's thighs to prevent him from trying to bounce on him then and there, the champion whimpering at being stopped.

_"But you said- as much as I want-"_ Leon squirms, grinding his hips down.

"Okay, _fuck_ \- Uh, so guys, thanks for- _mh-_ thanks for watching! Bye!" Raihan quickly motions Leon's Rotom to turn off the stream and the pokémon follows, exiting the app afterwards and watching as the gym leader curses and picks the champion up, moving to frantically bring him to the bathroom.

"I want the earth to open up and swallow me whole."

Raihan lets out a muffled groan in understanding, patting the lump under the blanket beside him as he tries to dig and suffocate his own face into the matress.

"I'll throw myself into the sea- or walk into a dynamax den and have the pokémon eat me," Leon grumbles as Raihan shifts to cover the champion under his weight, humming and nodding. Leon peeks out from under the blanket, not at all disturbed by the gym leader using him as a pilllow and eyeing Raihan with his cheeks still burning. "My mum's going to be so disappointed in me," he whines and Raihan sighs, moving part of the blanket aside so he can pat Leon's head.

"She's not going to see it. The website made your video diamond premium," Raihan's sentence makes Leon still.

"Diamond what?"

"They made it so that only loyal customers that have been with them for 5 years or more and have a total accumulated 500k pokédollars of bought items can replay it," Leon carefully sits up as Raihan explains, wiping his wet cheeks with his hands.

"Which means?"

Raihan shrugs. "Which means, the video is only currently available for 28 people at best. The app doesn't allow screenshots and screenrecords and the replay there has long been deleted. Your mom would never see it," the gym leader reassures.

"Twenty five thousand people saw it though," the champion grumbles. Raihan sighs as he pats the other's head again.

"Yeah- well- they'll forget it soon enough, don't worry," is the only thing the man can say before letting himself fall back down to the matress. Leon looks down at him with a frown before falling forward with a long worried whine, burying his face on Raihan's stomach.

"I don't think I'd be able to look anyone in the eye for a few days," Leon huffs and Raihan notices the champion's Rotom trying to catch the gym leader's attention since the smaller trainer refuses to talk, let alone look straight at the pokémon ever since he regained his senses.

"You've got a message you'd probably want to see," Raihan says but the champion just digs his face deeper against his abdomen with a whine. The gym leader gently combs the smaller man's hair as he reads it aloud.

**Oleana** Hello, Champion Leon. I could only wish you're feeling alright. Good job on the review, the sponsors liked it very much.

 **Oleana** Please have three days off and take a rest. I believe you'll need it.

Leon turns around fast only to wince and fall back down, earning a scolding as Raihan sits up with a jolt.

"Idiot, we just put ointment on your ass! I told you not to make any sudden, strenuous movements," the gym leader huffs as he carefully lifts Leon's legs, peeking between them to see if the champion's hole is alright.

The smaller trainer flushes as Raihan leans in to look at the rim closer, spreading it a little so he can check if some of the ointment got wiped off. The gym leader clicks his tongue before reaching over to the medicine on the bedside table, spreading a small amount on his finger and gently covering whatever part Leon accidentally got off of him.

"Does this mean something?"

The question makes Raihan look up and blink at the champion who's covering his face with his hands. "What do you mean?"

"This-" Leon peeks to look at Raihan from in-between his fingers but ends up averting his eyes immediately. "I mean... what we just did. Does it mean something or is it... just for... the spon... sor..." the champion slowly trails off as Raihan climbs over him on the bed, caging him with his limbs.

"Do you want it to?"

Leon bites his bottom lip and gingerly nods, earning a soft chuckle from the other. Raihan leans down to run soft, butterfly kisses on Leon's neck, running his hands on the smaller trainer's sides as the champion sinks into the bed with a pleased hum.

"So... are we now... you know," Leon asks again only to pout when Raihan laughs for real, pinching the tip of the champion's nose and watching him pout even more.

"If you want to. Well, I'm sure there's articles and stuff already posted online now actually," Raihan says as he moves to lie down beside Leon, resting an arm over the champion's abdomen and smiling as the other carefully turns to face him, the smaller trainer pursing his lips as he frowns.

"Ah... articles..." Leon winces, remembering how the stream ended. That's not going to be good for his image- he wasn't really of sound mind then after all. Raihan said it's because of the pleasure pill component thing that the lube has but Leon still can't help but feel embarrassed- the gym leader assured him that it affects people differently but why, of all things, did he act like a spoiled brat under it? "Was I too much?"

Raihan laughs again before pulling the champion closer to him and giving him a deep kiss. "You're cute so I don't mind," he grins afterwards, the taller man watching the champion flush and hide his reddened face against the other's chest.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"And here's a sponsorship deal, there are two products you have to endorse in there. The contract didn't say anything specific other than 'review them' so it's your choice whether to use both in one livestream or do separate ones. There are other products in there that they added as a bonus to make the experience better too. Good luck," Is what Oleana said when she handed Leon a box before turning around and leaving just this morning.

_Ah... doesn't this feel like deja vu?_

Leon looks at his Rotom phone who worriedly looks back before frowning down at the Pecha berry logo on the box. It's been a few months since the... Oran Adventure Incident and he thought that that was the end of it. Seriously, he can't even look at an Oran berry anymore without having the urge to crush it in his fist.

The champion sighs as he takes a box cutter and starts to work. He's been procrastinating on opening the box for a few hours by doing literally everything else he had to do but now that he's home alone at dinner time, he's got no more excuses.

He opens the box and is greeted by familiar items- products he's seen on their website when he researched back then. The litany of lube flavors in cute packaging are neatly lined up at the bottom, a sticky note with cute handwriting saying _"Enjoy!💝"_ over the products making his face flush. They are in big bottles too, unlike the puny one they first sent the Oran Adventure in. They're really giving him special treatment now, huh.

If these are the bonus items, that means the main ones are...

Leon gulps as he lifts the giant, rubber Pecha berry and bounces it in his hands, checking its weight. It's as heavy as it looks, you can probably chuck it at someone and it will hurt a lot. Bracing himself, he turns it so he can see the hole, grimacing when he sees where it's situated. Raihan's right, it really is an ass.

The champion looks down to get the other one only to freeze, feeling his stomach somersault when he sees a strange-looking dildo with a flared head.

_What on earth even is this supposed to be?_

He puts the onahole down before gingerly taking the dildo in his hands, a sound leaving his throat as he inspects the box again and finds out that, yes, these two items are really what they want him to review.

Leon sighs as he looks at Rotom, the pokémon tilting its body to the side. " _Bzzt_ , would you like me to call Raihan?"

The champion purses his lips and looks down to eye the two items before shaking his head. "No, I can do this on my own, I think." He nods to Rotom and the pokémon twirls in the air to cheer at his confidence, asking him if he would like to practice and prepare himself first in the bathroom or if they would start right away.

Leon blinks before looking down at the lubes. "...I think I'd practice first, actually," he says as he stands up, taking the Pecha Sweet bottle and closing the box.

Raihan's dick is bigger than the dildo they sent him but one can never be too prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nnnggghhhhhh this took so long because I strayed too far from the fanart and had to look for a way to give it a scene lmao
> 
> I originally posted the artwork on pixiv but it's an old fanart from last year so the hair and anatomy is a little iffy
> 
> Thank you for reading!💖✨  
> I hope you enjoyed this mess 💦 !!


End file.
